La Familia de mi Hermano
by AniitaPattz
Summary: Al morir sus padres, Bella descubre que en realidad, fue adoptada y que tiene un hermano biológico, llamado Emmett. Bella decide ir a vivir a la casa de su hermano y su familia adoptiva. Qué pasará cuando los conozca a todos? All Humans- E&B- Primer Fic.
1. La Llegada

CAPÍTULO 1: LA LLEGADA

Ya acá estoy yo, comprando los boletos para mi amiga Rose, su hermano y amigo mio Jazz y yo. Sí, nos vamos a Forks, yo a vivir, y ellos me acompañarán hasta que me acomode bien.

Obviamente no me voy porque quiero, me voy porque debo, no dejaría sola a mis amigos por nada.

Bella, Isabella Dawyer, hasta hace exactamente 14 días. Sí, 14 días atrás, Charlie y Renée Dawyer murieron en un accidente automovilístico. 3 días después me entere que fui adoptada por ellos, mis verdaderos padres también murieron, también me enteré que tengo un hermano, y pude averiguar que nos separaron, Emmett Swan, alguna vez fue su nombre, asi como el mío alguna vez fue Isabella Swan, pero las cosas cambian, y ahora él, es apellidado Cullen, y es 3 años mayor que yo, cuando lo adoptaron, ellos vivían en Forks, así como ahora.

Pues bien, prefiero el Swan, asi que: Isabella Swan, 16 años (casi 17) cumplo años el 13 de septiembre y, hasta hoy, vivo en Phoenix.

- Rossy- ross- la llamé por millonésima vez, con un deje de histeria y miedo en la voz- tengo mucho, mucho mucho miedo! Solo hable con el un par de veces por telefono!

- ya Bells- contestó Jasper con su capacidad de tranquilizar a todos- fue él quien te propuso vivir con su familia, y todos aceptaron... no va a pasar nada mal Bells! Y nosotros vamos a estar ahí para cuando necesites- le dio una mirada complice a Rose, y me abrazó.

Un silencio cómodo se extendió entre nosotros tres, hasta que Rosalie habló:

-Belly- Bella! Te quiero pedir un pequeñísimo favor- dijo haciendo la cara con la que siempre me convencía.

-Dime- contesté

- Nos podemos mudar con vos? Porfas porfas!- asi que por ahí iban las miradas cómplices que se daban entre ellos, y las cantidades exageradas de ropa que llevaban. Y yo no podia negar que era lo que mas me hubiese gustado en el mundo, pero me parecía muy egoísta decirles que si.

- Pero, y tu familia?

- Vos sabes, la relación con mis padres es mínima, viven de viaje y nunca están conmigo. Además, jazz ya es bastante mayorcito para vivir solo, y solo le falta éste año para terminar el instituto.

- Y en el caso de que yo accediera, dónde vivirían?

- Hablé con Emmett- dijo mirandome con cautela- me lo pidió él, sos mi única amiga, y la única amiga de Jasper. Creo que hasta se arrodilló de tantas veces que me lo pidió, dijo que te costaría adaptarte.

- Es medio egoísta de mi parte, pero claro que quiero!

- AY bells... me lo hiciste todo mucho mas facil, crei que te iba a tener que suplicar, y aunque hubieses dicho que no hubiese ido, ya tenemos todas nuestras pertenencias en el camión de mudanzas.

- Rossy, Jazz, gracias por todo, son lo mas... los super amo, no se que haría sin ustedes.

-Probablemente nada.- dijo Jazz riendo por mi reaccion.

Y nos subimos al avión con destino a Forks.

**HORAS DESPUÉS**

-Ahora sí que estoy nerviosa chicos.

- Cómo si antes no lo hubieses estado.- dijeron al unísono.

- Jaja... pero... como lo voy a reconocer?

Bajamos del avión y, como respuesta a mi pregunta, un muchacho muy musculoso, enorme, por lo menos 1,80 metro, tenía agarrado con la mano un cartel que decía: 'Isabella Swan'. Probablemente el chico me hubiese intimidado, de no ser porque tenía una sonrisa con hoyuelos que lo hacía ver adorable.

Me vió mirandolo detenidamente y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, y vino corriendo a mi encuentro. Me agarró de la cintura y me levantó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, abrazándome. De repente, más lágrimas nublaron mi vista y lloré como nunca. No se cuánto tiempo pasó, pero se me acabaron las lágrimas, y parece que a Emmett tambien, porque me fue soltando, y, con cuidado, me depositó en el piso.

Cuando nos separamos, me di cuenta que había mas personas atrás, con Jasper y rosalie. Emmett vio que los miraba y dijo:

- Te extrañé Bella. Te presento a mi familia: Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Edward.- dijo señalando a cada uno.

Todos excepto Edward me abrazaron, és se limitó a sonreir. Jazz carraspeó, y yo dije a todos:

- éstos son mi mejor amiga Rosalie, y mi mejor amigo y hermano de Rose, Jazz.

Agarramos las valijas, y fuimos al aparcamiento y nos paramos delante de un Volvo plateado y un Porsche amarillo. Quedé perpleja por éstos y Rose, fanatica de los autos, tambien.

- Éstos son los autos de Edward- dijo señalando al Volvo- y el de Alice- señaló al Porsche.

Alice le susurró algo en el oido a Emmett, éste rodó los ojos pero asintió y Alice gritó:

-LAS CHICAS CONMIGO!- Jazz, Rose y yo nos tapamos los oidos, los demás se limitaron a reirse por nuestra reaccion. Cada uno se subió al auto que le correspondía, y nos fuimos.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: JUEGO DE PREGUNTAS

CAPÍTULO 2: JUEGO DE PREGUNTAS

**EDWARD POV:**

No me podía sacar a Bella de la cabeza, era tan hermosa que me quedé mudo de solo mirarla. Su pelo, castaño, caía como una cascada hasta su cintura, en sus ojos marrón chocolate podía ver la tristeza, el sufrimiento... y quien no estaría triste por todo lo que ella pasó en el último mes. Me sentía extraño, como si tuviese la necesidad de protegerla, cuidarla, y eso haría.

Nos encontrábamos en mi auto con Jasper su amigo, que tranquilamente podía ser su novio. Emmett empezó a preguntarle cosas a Jasper acerca de Bella.

- Jasper- dijo llamándole la atención- Cuantos años tenés? Sos el novio de Bella?- sí así era Emmett, bien directo.

- Tengo 18 años y no, no soy ni fui el novio de Bella- simplemente contestó.

- Te puedo preguntar más acerca de Bella?

- Claro que puedes, pero no se si yo voy a ser el indicado de contestar todas.

- Cuando se enteró ella de lo de nuestros padres? Cuánto sabe de eso? Como reaccionó?

- Bien, se enteró hace como 2 semanas, Charlie y Renée murieron, y no le habían dicho nada, la policía se lo dijo. Al principio parecía indiferente, y más cuando se enteraron en el instituto, pero igual a Rose y a mi no nos engañaba, la conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que le dolía. Pero un día, íbamos caminando en unos de los corredores del instituto y se derrumbó, al día siguiente, fue que se enteró de vos y te llamó. No sabe casi nada.

- Tiene novio?- preguntó Emmett protector.

- No, hace 2 años tuvo uno, Jacob. Él la engañó con Jessica y obviamente terminaron. Jacob no nos caía nada bien, nos alejó de Bella, y la trataba muy mal, pero ella estaba cegada.

- Bueno- dijo Emmett, con un deje de rudeza en la voz- cambiemos de tema. Se nota que realmente la quieren mucho y que la conoces muy bien.

En eso, llegamos a nuestra casa, las chicas ya nos esperaban allí.

**BELLA POV:**

En éste viaje con las chicas, había aprendido mucho sobre Emmett, además, Esme me contó algunas cosas sobre nuestra adopción que yo no sabía. Los Cullen eran una familia muy divertida, a la que le gustaba pasar tiempo en familia, Alice propuso que en la cena juguemos al juego de las preguntas. También planeó para el día siguiente una salida de compras... algo que yo odio. Pero Rose se puso feliz, y yo debía hacer un esfuerzo por comportarme del mejor modo posible.

Llegamos, y los chicos todavía no habian llegado a la casa, que digo, a la MANSION: 3 pisos, sobraban 7 habitaciones por eso, cada uno iba a tener una habitación propia. La mía estaba en el 3 piso, era la mas alejada excepto por una puerta en frente a la mia.

Fui a dejar mis maletas y luego bajé. Alli estaban Esme y Edward haciendo la cena. Emmett se acercó a mi:

-Bella- dijo- mañana tenemos que hablar, te quiero mostrar algunas cosas, ya le dije a Alice, va a suspender la salida de compras- sonreí- pero dijo que no te vas a librar- y se rió- vamos a comer.

Me senté entre Rose y Emmett, en frente de Edward. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era... Su pelo cobrizo y despeinado era hermoso, y daba ganas de tocarlo, sus ojos verdes, idénticos a unas esmeraldas, se clavaban en mi. Sentí el sonrojo subir por mis mejillas era muy, muy alto, aunque no tanto como Emm.

-ATENCION- gritó Alice. Lo poco que la conocía me caía muy bien, aunque a veces era muy hiperactiva.- Vamos a jugar al juego de las preguntas. Iremos en el orden que YO decido- sonrió tiernamente.- Bella, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper yo y Rose, en el orden en el que estamos sentados. Cada uno le puede preguntar al que quiere, lo que quiera. Empezá Bella.

Tuve que pensar un rato que y a quien preguntar. Cuando ya supe, lo dije:

-Va para Emmett.- dije insegura- Cual es tu color favorito?

- Rojo, me toca!- gritó- A Jasper, hace cuanto que sos amigo de Bella?- Tenía la impresión que ya le había hecho la pregunta típica de hermano mayor: Eres el novio de Bella?

- Amm..-Jazz pensó la respuesta.- Desde que Rose y Bella se conocieron en el kinder, a los 4 años, así que 12 mas o menos.

- Wow- dijo mi hermano claramente sorprendido- eso es hace mucho, 2 años después de tu adopción!

- Mi turno- dijo Carlisle- A Bella, le quiero preguntar... a que vas a dedicarte cuando termines el Instituto? que vas a estudiar?

- Umm..- pensé- voy a seguir la carrera de Letras (N/A: Igual que yo :D) quiero ser escritora- dije decidida- siempre me gustó leer y escribir y me quiero dedicar a eso- pude notar cómo Edward se sorprendió, pero no tanto como Emmett.

- Por lo que recuerdo, a mamá le encantaba leer- comentó Emm- tengo unos libros de ella, si los querés leer, luego los busco y te los doy.

- Dale, gracias- contesté ante su propuesta, conmovida- no esperaba que mamá también leyera.

- Yo le quiero preguntar a Rose- dijo Esme- tu pasatiempo preferido?

Rose dudó en contestar, y Jazz y yo sabíamos por qué, aunque le encantaba hacerlo, también la avergonzaba, por su cuerpo, nadi lo hubiese adivinado.

- A mi, a mi... a mi me gusta... me gustan los autos, sobre todo arreglarlos.- Emmett se quedó boquiabierto, parecía en show.

- A mi también me encanta, de hecho, me compré un Jeep, pero también tengo un Audi a5 coupe , pero el motor no arranca, le podrías echar un vistazo?

- Obvio

- Edward, es tu turno- dijo Alice, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que comenzó el juego, cosa rara, aunque pude llegar a notar las miradas que se daban con Jasper.

- Bueno,- dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada- a Bella le quiero preguntar- paró un momento en el que me miró a los ojos y me perdí en sus esmeraldas.- A ver... tocas o te gustaría tocar algún instrumento?

- Renée me mandó a clases de violín y de guitarra, pero era demasiado mala- todos rieron- pero me gusta escuchar piano, aunque no creo que sea una buena idea que yo toque- todos se quedaron sorprendidos, excepto mis viejos amigos.- que pasa? Por que están taaaan sorprendidos?

- Nada- dijo- es que yo toco el piano, eso es todo, si querés algun dia puedo tocar alguna pieza que te guste... cual es tu favorita?

- Claro de luna- nuevamente todos se sorprendieron.

Edward abrió la boca en forma de O y dijo:

- Debussy es uno de mis favoritos, y Claro de luna, mi pieza favorita.

- Renée escuchaba mucha música clásica, pero yo solo recuerdo mis favoritos- sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto.

- Jasper, es tu turno- dijo Carlisle

- Allie, cuál es tu banda de música favorita?

- Wii!- contestó, al parecer, feliz por la pregunta- se llama- tomó aire, ya me esperaba su grito, por lo que me tapé los oídos- 100 MONKEYS- comenzó a saltar mientras aplaudía y cantaba una canción que suponía era de ellos.- AHORA A MI- volvió a gritar- Rose Rose Rose, cuál es tu diseñador favorito?

- Ricky sarkany y Dolce & Gabbana también. Mi turno, a Emmett... Auto favorito?

- Definitivamente Infiniti G35.(N/A: es el auto que tiene Kellan Lutz, según pude averiguar).

Y así nos quedamos hasta las 2 de la madrugada, Jasper preguntó por mi torpeza solo para hacerme sonrojar, y Edward también preguntó por mi sonrojo, por lo que me sonrojé mucho mas.

Cuando ya no pude mantener mis ojos abiertos, nos despedimos, Emmett casi me asfixia, se notaba que estaba feliz, al igual que yo, o aún más. Ésta vez, Edward me saludó y, cuando me dio un beso, sentí corrientes eléctricas en mis mejillas, que se tornaron de un color carmesí.

Subí las escaleras y tropecé, como ya era costumbre, con mis propios pies varias veces. Al llegar a la puerta de mi nueva habitación, vi que alguien estaba atrás mío, me pareció raro, por lo que me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Edward, que al notarme mirándolo sorprendida dijo:

- Ésta es mi habitación, señaló la puerta de enfrente- buenas noches- dicho eso, se metió a su habitación.

Yo me metí en la mía, y, apenas toqué la almohada me dormí.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: VERDAD DICHA

**Holaaaa^.^**

**La verdad, es que este es mi primer fic, estoy muy contenta... Ya llevo 20 capítulos que son 110 paginas de manuscritos, por eso, hay veces que no tengo tiempo para pasarlo a la compu... pero escribo en la escuela entonces se me complica escribir ya aquí... Pero hago lo posible. **

**Es un gran esfuerzo, así que me gustaría que dejen reviews, así se lo que ustedes piensan... felicitaciones, sugerencias, criticas, lo que se les ocurra.**

**Muchas gracias a todos...**

**Aniita :B**

**PD: cuando llegue a (por lo menos) 10 reviews... Actualizaré... INCENTIVO!**

**PD2: Jejeje... la verdad es que el capítulo que subí la semana pasada no estaba entero.. asique lo pasé todo de vuelta, y acá esta el completo xD. PERDÖN!**

CAPÍTULO 3: VERDAD DICHA.

**EDWARD POV**

Me desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ayer, Alice tuvo una idea brillante, jugar al juego de las preguntas, fue buenísimo conocí muchas cosas acerca de Bella, todavía no puedo creer que le guste Claro de Luna, y fue la primer persona que no se asombró porque toco el piano. Es más, ya se me ocurrió el comienzo de una nueva melodía, una nana inspirada y para ella, y lo que más me asombra, la conozco hace un día que la conozco, y creo que me gusta.

Tras cavilar tanto, me levanté y fui al baño, me bañé afeité y vestí y bajé a la cocina, pero en las escaleras, me encontré con mi ángel. Ésta, tenía una cara de dormida, que la hacía ver adorable y hermosa, cómo siempre.

- Buenos días- le dije- amaneciste bien?

- Buenos días- contestó con una sonrisa- sí, gracias.

En ese momento llegamos a la cocina, donde solo estaban mis padres que se pararon para saludar.

- Hola Bella- dijo Esme dándole un beso en la mejilla, algo que yo quería hacer.

- Hola Esme, Carlisle, buen día- Contestó esta.

- Hola Bella, Edward- contestó Carlisle

-Hola Edward- dijo Esme- Bella, podrías ir a despertar a Jasper y a Rosalie, por favor?

- Claro, pero, no quieren que también despierte a Emmett y a Alice?- _no creo que realmente quiera despertarlos, no sabe lo que dice_- pensé.

-No creo que...- empezó a decir mamá, pero Bella la cortó.

- No, realmente quiero hacerlo, no me molesta para nada.

-Como quieras- intervino Carlisle- te estas metiendo en la boca del lobo.

**BELLA POV**

Subí A la habitación de mi hermano primero, no sabía que era lo que me esperaba, pero abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi hermano durmiendo bocabajo y roncando.

Avancé hasta su cama, puse una mano en su mejilla y la acaricié. Una brisa entró por la ventana, di vuelta la cara y vi que ésta estaba abierta, vi la mesita de luz, donde encontré un portarretratos, con una foto del que parecía Emmett, con unos 4 años, debía ser, y muy parecido al hombre que salía a su lado agarrando la mano de una mujer que tenía una nena en brazos, de un año aproximadamente, muy parecida a ella. Y yo sabía quienes eran, por eso no pude controlar una lágrima que se cayó por mi mejilla, seguida de varias otras. En esa foto y a simple vista se notaba que éramos una familia feliz, que, por lo que sabía, un borracho que quería acabar con su vida, terminó acabando solo con la de mi familia.

No podía parar de llorar, me senté en la cama de Emm y lo rodeé con mis brazos, mojando su remera con mis lágrimas. Sentí como se removía incómodo y luego unos brazos rodearme la cintura y, unas lágrimas, que no eran mías, mojar mi sweater .

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero escuché unos sollozos que no eran los nuestros y que provenían de la puerta.

Lentamente me separé de Emmett y los vi a todos, Esme y Alice lloraban Rose tenía una expresión que pude identificar de ternura, al igual que la de Jasper Edward y Carlisle. Recién ahí caí en la cuenta de que Emm y yo no éramos los únicos que sufríamos.

Lentamente, me di la vuelta y los vía todos, incluida Alice. La que lloraba era Esme, pero los demás no se quedaban atrás por sus expresiones.

Vino hacia mi y me abrazó, mientras me decía:

-Mi amor, no sufras, ya todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, todos estamos acá para lo que necesites.

Estuvimos abrazadas por unos momentos mas y luego me soltó. Carlisle se acercó hasta donde estábamos paradas y también me abrazó, luego se acercó Alice, después Rose y Jazz y por último Edward, que me besó y dijo a mi oído para que nadie más escuchara:

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, siempre que quieras.

-Gracias- articulé con los labios.

Emmett se levantó de la cama, agarró la foto y me la tendió para que la agarré. Hice lo que me pedía y me quedé viendo esa hermosa foto, una importante muestra de amor.

- Te quiero Emm.

- Yo también, pequeña.

- Cómo se llamaban?- Pregunté señalando la foto.

- Stephenie y Pancho.

-Uhm- contesté.- tienen más fotos?

-Sí, pero nunca las vimos.- Eso me confundió.

-Por qué?

- Esperaba alguna vez encontrarte y que las podamos ver juntos y, si te parece, hoy las podemos ver.

-Me encantaría. Todos juntos?

-Claro.- Contestó Esme sonriendo.

- Vamos a desayunar, luego las vemos. Tengo hambre!- contestó Emmett tocándose la panza.

Así, todos bajamos a desayunar. Estaba muy rico, aunque no comí mucho, estaba muy nerviosa, ya quería ver las fotos. Edward notó lo poco que estaba comiendo porque comentó:

-Bella come algo, estás muy flaca y si no comes te podés desmayar.

No aguanté mucho ahí sentada, los nervios me estaban matando, por lo que, disculpándome, me levanté y, prácticamente, corrí escaleras arriba y me encerré en mi cuarto. Reacción exagerada, lo se. Pero quería llorar. No estaba muy segura de querer ver las fotos, y, sumado a lo que me había dicho Edward, me sentía mal. En los últimos años había tenido varios problemas por no comer.

Sentí pasos aproximarse por las escaleras, pero no les hice caso. Aunque luego, sentí la puerta abrirse, unos cuantos pasos más y unos brazos abrazándome.

-Ya, Bella. Que pasa? Por qué lloras? Fue por algo que dije?

Juro que, si Edward no lo hubiese dicho, no me hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba llorando...

-Sólo tengo miedo de ver las fotos, eso es todo.- mentí, y él lo sabía.

- Dale Bella, ya te dije que puedes confiar en mi.

-Bueno... pero no se por donde empezar...

- Generalmente, al contar una historia, se empieza por el comienzo, pero si empiezas por el final, es muy probable que nadie entienda lo que quieres contar.- Dijo con su típica sonrisa torcida.

Reí. Una risa natural, como hacía tanto que no me reía.

- Bueno, como sabes, soy adoptada. Charlie y renée me adoptaron cuando yo tenía 2 años.-Él asintió levemente.- Bueno, cuando yo tenía 7 años, ellos empezaron a pelear diariamente. La mayoría de las noches, me despertaba por esa razón, lo peor de todo, era que esas discusiones no tenían causa alguna.

«A los 15 años, comencé a molestarme, y mis notas del instituto bajaron- hice una pausa en la que lo miré, el asintió con la cabeza para que continúe con mi relato- y estaba tan mal, que empecé a tener problemas- continué como si el me entendiera.-

- Que clase de _problemas?- _preguntó justo lo que yo no quería responder.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada pero él me levantó con los dedos el mentón y pude sentir el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

- No tienes por qué avergonzarte, todos tenemos problemas. De todos modos, no pasa nada si no quieres contarme.

-No, no. Yo sí quiero contarte... eran, problemas con... problemas con la comida, alimenticios.

Luche en contra de las lágrimas de mis ojos, pero se desbordaron igual.

- Renée me llevó al psicólogo, pero no ayudó en nada. Entonces decidí contarle a Jazz y a Rose a ver si me servía, y ayudó bastante. Ahora como, bastante más. Pero ya no es para preocuparse, creo que ya estoy mejor. Gracias por escucharme.

-Gracias por confiar en mí. Pero tengo una duda... Sólo las peleas de tus padres hicieron que te pongas así? no hubo alguien mas?- CÓMO LO SABÍA?

- C-como sab-ees eso?

- Jasper ayer contó que cuando tenías 15 años tuviste un novio que te engañó...

- B-bueno, sí, él tuvo mucho que ver- ya no tenía caso esconderlo... se lo iba a contar.- Él estaba conmigo porque le gustaba hacer que yo me sintiera mal conmigo misma, estaba todo el tiempo menospreciándome y decía que yo tenía suerte de haberlo encontrado. También decía que yo era gorda y que nadie mas que él me quería, ni siquiera Jazz y Rose. Me obligaba a no comer porque le daba vergüenza estar conmigo.

-Y tan fácil le creíste, Bella?

-Si-contesté avergonzada.- Pero después de 6 meses saliendo, lo vi en mi fiesta de cumpleaños besándose con Jessica, la más zorra de mi escuela en Phoenix, terminé con él. Aunque no se quedó con los brazos cruzados...

-Que hizo?

- Me amenazó.

-Con qué?

- Dijo que si me veía saliendo con otra persona, me iba a hacer la vida imposible.

- Bella, no le creas. Sos hermosa, tenés que hacerle caso a lo que vos sentís de vos misma.

-Gracias de nuevo, Edward.

. Vamos, hay muchas fotos que ver.- Sonrió y yo me derretí.

Bajamos las escaleras y vimos a todos sentados en el sillón, excepto Emmett, quien caminaba de un lado para el otro como león enjaulado.

-Bella! me tenías preocupado.

-Estoy bien, no pasó nada malo... le estaba contando algo.- miré a Rose y a Jazz que me miraban preocupados y medio curiosos. Asentí a la pregunta formulada por sus ojos- Lo sabe todo.

- Saber qué?- preguntó mi hermano.- Merezco saberlo, yo soy tu hermano y no lo se...

- Bueno, Emm, pero realmente me cuesta contarlo.

-Nosotros podemos contarle, si querés...- Dijo Edward- te molesta escucharlo de nuevo?

-No, lo que me molesta es escucharlo... la cosa es contarlo... pero mientras podemos ver las fotos.

Esme trajo tres cajas de zapatos y otras tres cajas mas grandes.

-Wow- exclamé- sólo hay fotos?

- No- dijo esme- hay de todo, amor, pero no se... no las abrimos nunca...


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: VIENDO RECUERDOS

**Holaa lectoras!**

**Se que he tardado en actualizar, pero yo avisé que no lo haría hasta llegar a los 10 reviews.. y recién llegué el viernes, pero el domingo traté de actualizar yo FF no me dejaba.. asique llego hoy...**

**MAÑANA CUMPLE AÑOS NIKKI REED!**  
><strong>Se que no es mi cumpleaños xD pero me alegraria mucho si me dejan de regalo RR :B<strong>

**Bueeno, me despido comentándoles qe cuando escribí la carta qe verán en éste capitulo lloré!**

**jaja... no es la gran cosa, peroo soy medio sensible xD**

**CAAPÍTULO DEDICADO A AMARA... MI MAPS QUE LA AMO!**

bueno, ahoraa si.. me despido!

**CAAPÍTULO DEDICADO A AMARA... MI MAPS QUE LA AMO!**

**SALUDOS YY GRACIIAS!**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 4: VIENDO RECUERDOS<p>

**BELLA POV:**

Edward abrió la primera carta, estaba llena de fotos. Emmett agarró una, la primera, en la que estábamos juntos él y yo, yo era un bebé todavía. Jazz miraba mi expresión en silencio.

- Awwwww!- gritó Alice y me abrazó.- Eras hermosa! Bueno, seguís siendo hermosa, pero de bebé también lo eras.

- Y yo?- dijo Emmett haciéndose el triste.

- También tontito, pero Bella más.- le contestó y todos reímos.- Maaaaami- dijo poniendo un puchero en la cara- ¿La podemos hacer cuadro? Porfas porfas porfas!

- Si ellos quieren sí- contestó Esme- Chicos?- preguntó mirándonos.

- Por mi está bien- dijimos al unísono y todos rieron.

Cuando terminamos con la primera caja, que solo tenía fotos nuestras de cuando éramos chicos, abrimos la siguiente, en la que estaban las fotos del casamiento, pero también estaba el video. A decir verdad, odiaba los videos de casamiento, la razón era simple: Cuando Charlie y Renée peleaban, cosa que hacían muy seguido, yo todavía creía que ellos eran mis verdaderos padres, por lo que me encerraba en mi habitación a ver el video de su casamiento. Por eso, cuando dijeron de verlo, me puse rígida, aunque Charlie y Renée no eran mis padres, tuve todo una vida junto a ellos y me dolía igual que si hubiesen sido mis padres. Además, no me sentía preparada para verlos a _ellos _en un video, no es nada que ver con las fotos. Al parecer, Edward se dio cuenta de mi rigidez y dijo:

- Bella, mira eso, es una de las cajitas en las que venden los anillos.- dijo mientras señalaba el fondo de la caja.

La agarré con dedos temblorosos y, con mucho cuidado, la abrí. Allí dentro, había un anillo con una nota que decía:

_Stephenie y Pancho Meyer_

"Anillo de compromiso"

Yo miraba el anillo, Emmett y Edward me miraban a mí y los demás miraban a Emmett.

- Woow!- exclamó fascinado Emmett- Es hermoso. Al parecer, papá tenía buen gusto.

-Emmett, creo que deberías quedártelo. Dáselo a la muchacha con la que te cases.

-En serio?- me miró sorprendido. Asentí- Gracias, Bella. Te aseguro que me encanta ser tu hermano aunque solo nos conozcamos hace menos de un día, pero realmente admiro tu corazón tan simple y bondadoso, no me gustan las cursilerías, pero mereces que alguien te lo diga. No quiero arruinar el momento, pero quiero que me cuenten lo que le dijiste a Edward.

- De todos modos lo arruinaste.- Le dije en broma, pero con una sonrisa triste.

- Bueno, pero igual quiero saber, merezco saber.- dijo con un puchero- ahora que puedo hacer mi trabajo de hermano sobreprotector.

Siempre pudiste hacerlo, que hay de mi- se quejó Alice

- Cierto, pero cállate- le contesto en un susurro, a lo que todos reímos, incluyéndome.

-Bueno, Emm, yo no... Yo no quiero contarlo.

- Jasper, Rosalie, lo pueden contar ustedes?- preguntó Edward.

-Sí- dijo Jazz- no hay ningún problema. Yo se que Bella no va a querer volver a escucharlo, y creo que no querrá ver a Emmett en el momento en que se entere.

Lentamente, me acerqué a Rose

- Gracias por todo Rossy-Rose te amo mucho. Contale todo lo que sepas, con lujo de detalles, se lo merece.- la abrasé y fui con Jazz.

- Jazz- le sonreí- Jazzy-Jazz siempre estuviste ahí para mi, y fue muy importante. Te amo mucho.

Me di vuelta para hablarles a los dos juntos

- Gracias por ayudarme con todo lo de Renée y Charlie, con sus discusiones constantes, cuando todos se burlaban de mi, gracias por todo. Me alegra mucho que hayan venido conmigo. Gracias!

Nos abrazamos los tres juntos y luego me fui a las escaleras, aunque antes agarre las cajas que íbamos a seguir viendo arriba.

Ya en mi habitación, me senté en la cama, y justo se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Edward parado en el umbral, al que le hice una seña para que entre.

-Puedo quedarme contigo?

-Claro, no hay problema.

Abrí la caja, que era de las más grandes y Ed se sentó al lado mío.

-Que hay?- preguntó con su voz aterciopelada

-Ropa de bebé, cartas...

-Las leemos? o las querés leer sola?- se retractó.

- Quédate- le dije, pero sonó mas como una suplica.- puedes leerlas en voz alta?

-Claro.- dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta

"_Querida hija:_

_No se cuántos años tendrás cuando leas esto, tampoco sé si yo estaré contigo, o si estaré muerta, pues uno no siempre decide cuando morir._

_En éste momento, estoy en el hospital. Ni Emmett ni tú sufrieron daños, pues iban atrás y nos envistieron de frente. Por el contrario, tu padre y yo, sí. Y, por lo que sabemos hasta ahora, no tenemos posibilidades de salir de ésta, pero nadie sabe._

_No quiero que seas infeliz, te pido por favor que no vivas en el pasado si llegamos a morir. Quiero que seas muy feliz, que no te olvides que vamos a estar cuidándote desde el cielo, a vos y a tu hermano. Olvida los fantasmas del pasado, construye el futuro-_

_Te amo hija, siempre estaré contigo, aunque no me veas._

_Mamá"_

Edward terminó de leer, y, al ver que yo lloraba tanto me abrazó fuertemente. Cuando me quedé sin lágrimas, me separé y le dije:

- Gracias...- iba a agregar algo, pero me sonaron las tripas.

-Vamos a comer algo... quieres? Oh, y de nada.

- Te podes fijar antes si ya terminaron abajo?

Edward salió de la habitación y a los 5 minutos volvió con Emmett.

-Bella!- gritó el último.- lo lamento tanto, no sabía nada... yo... lo lamento... pero quería que sepas, si yo hubiese sabido, habría ido a buscarte.

- No te preocupes, Emm, lo importante es que estamos juntos, no te parece?

- Siempre. Vamos, que yo también tengo hambre.

-Que raro!- dijo Edward sarcásticamente- vamos.

Bajamos, y Ali ya nos estaba esperando en el final de la escalera. Cuando me vio, vino saltando y me abrazó.

-Ya verás, seremos las mejores amigas junto a Rose- y, susurrando terminó- mis primeras verdaderas amigas.


End file.
